


She's got a way

by nessnessquik



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Grant Ward is not a nice boy, Mama (bear) May, Phil Coulson is a cutie, Phil loses his cool meeting Melinda for the first time in every universe basically, Principal AU, Principal!May, Super fluffy but that's just how I roll, Teacher!Coulson, This is seriously so fluffy and cheesy I'm sorry, Young best friends fitzsimmons, melinda may has a sweet tooth, papa phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessnessquik/pseuds/nessnessquik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Philinda Principal AU combined with the prompt: “Hello I’m your boss and you’re the new employee who just saw me shove an entire cupcake in my mouth.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was so overwhelmed by people's wonderful comments on this little fic I wrote on tumblr I figured, what the hey. I'll post it here too. Haha. Your encouraging words mean everything to me! I also had a lot of people ask about a sequel, so when I finish writing that I'll post it here as well. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Title is from the song by Billy Joel. (Which is super cute as a philinda song btw)
> 
> Hope you you enjoy the fluff!

* * *

“This is _amazing_ , Coulson. Why did you ever become a teacher when you can bake like this?” Clint spoke with his mouth full of chocolate cupcake.  

Natasha nudged him. “The real question is why did _you_ become a teacher when you still act the same age as the students themselves?” She retorted, brushing off dark brown crumbs from his face with a shake of her head. 

Phil’s smile grew at their banter. He’d only been at Providence Middle School for a week, but he already felt right at home with the staff. They were laid back, fun, and sometimes crazy, but more importantly, they were good teachers and all around people. Phil felt another rush of gratitude to Nick, Peggy and the rest of the school board for hiring him.

“I guess I missed my calling.” Phil replied as he licked some icing off his finger and leaned back in the blue plastic chairs of the teacher’s breakroom. 

It was Friday afternoon and a few of the teachers were meeting in the breakroom for an impromptu cupcake party before heading out for the weekend. Phil had wanted to celebrate his first completed work at the school, and who turns down cupcakes? 

“You definitely did,” Lance Hunter agreed. He was currently on his third vanilla cupcake. “Although your presentation could definitely use some work. The frosting design on this one is particularly atrocious. It distracts from the delicious flavor.” 

“Somebody’s watched one too many episodes of ‘ _Cupcake Wars_.’” Bobbi quipped as she shoved his propped up legs off her side of the table. She took another bite of her own dessert and smirked at Hunter’s offended face. 

Phil grinned and responded before Hunter had a chance to retaliate. “That’s because my daughter enjoys helping me decorate. Skye insists it doesn’t matter how it looks as long as the icing is piled at least an inch thick.” 

“She sounds like my kinda girl,” Pepper, sitting next to her fellow teacher and fiancé, Tony, smiled at Phil. “How old is she?” 

“Eleven. And already too smart for her own good. She’ll be enrolling here next year.” 

That sparked multiple “I remember this one student” stories that kept the conversation flowing easily until eventually everyone parted ways. 

After cleaning up, Phil made it halfway to his car before he realized he’d left the neatly put away extra cupcakes sitting on the counter in the lounge. Groaning, he turned back to the room, knowing that if he left the cupcakes at school all weekend, Skye would be disappointed. 

Phil phoned Sharon, Skye’s babysitter, to tell her he’d be a little later than he’d planned today and proceeded to walk through the practically abandoned hallways; his pace was quick but his steps were quiet.

Phil reached the lounge and noticed with puzzlement that the door was partially opened. He’d been the last person out, he was sure. He poked his head inside cautiously just in time to watch as a gorgeous woman dressed in all black scarfed down one of his leftover chocolate cupcakes. One moment the cake was sitting in her hand, the next, the entire thing disappeared completely into her lovely pink mouth. 

Phil stood in the doorway, slack jawed as he realized who the woman was. It was Principal Melinda May. AKA, the woman Lance and Tony had tried to convince Phil was scarier than a deadly assassin. And she just ( _kind of adorably_ , he thought distractedly) devoured a cupcake right in front of him. He’d only officially met her once very briefly after he’d been hired, but he’d been immediately impressed with her professionalism and the way she carried herself. Not to mention her intelligent brown eyes and soft looking dark hair.

The only other time Phil had seen her was the afternoon a few days ago when he’d stepped out of his classroom to call and check on Skye while his students were watching a video. The phone was only on its second ring when he heard a yell from around the corner.

Phil looked over to see a student holding another, smaller boy by his backpack, shaking him and pushing him against a wall while he no doubt whispered quiet threats to his face.

Phil remembered what it was like to be smaller than the rest of his peers and being picked on for it. He felt a spike of anger toward the kid. Just as Phil was about to intervene, he saw a dark shadow moving quietly from behind the boys. 

“Grant Ward.” Principal May’s voice could have cut granite. The boys instantly froze. “My office. _Now_.” 

The bully let go of the little boy after giving him one more dirty look and sulked off in the direction of the office. Principal May stared at him with steel in her eyes for a moment before stepping in front of the recipient of Grant’s torture. 

Phil watched, half hidden behind the wall as she crouched down and spoke quietly to the little boy, calming him until he stopped shaking. She touched his arm gently as she spoke, then smiled before standing up and beckoning to someone from behind her.

A girl that looked about Skye’s age ran up and threw her arms around the little boy. _Ah, this must be the inseparable Fitzsimmons I keep hearing about,_ Phil thought. They were new to the school and a year younger than most of the students, but—according to the teachers he’d spoken to—they were also brilliant pupils. 

The girl—Jemma Simmons—fussed over her best friend for a moment, fixing his backpack and clothes before turning and beaming at Principal May. After a moment of hesitation, Jemma reached and hugged her as well, wrapping her short arms around her waist.

Principal May froze briefly before relaxing and resting her hand on the girl’s head, smoothing her hair gently with a tiny smile on her face.

After Jemma had pulled away, she and Fitz both said something to her and she waved them off with her hand, shooing them to class no doubt. 

As Fitzsimmons scurried off, Principal May glanced down the hallway where Phil was observing and met his eyes from a moment, her bright smile disappeared. He lifted his hand and waved lamely before she turned away and went the way she came. He thought he saw curiosity flicker in her eyes, but he wasn’t sure. He was certain of one thing, though: 

Not even a week had gone by and he already definitely had a crush on the principal.

Looking at her now, a smile started to grow on his face as she sighed and licked the frosting off her fingers. ( _Wow, that was actually pretty ho-No, Phil. She’s your boss,_ a firm voice interrupted his thoughts before it could become more inappropriate). Principal May definitely had a lot of different sides to her, he’d only been there a week and he had already seen several; all of them delightfully fascinating. Phil found himself yearning to find out everything he could about her.

“You could have joined us, you know.” 

Principal May froze with one finger still stuck in her mouth and turned slowly to see Phil leaning against the door, grinning. 

“I, um,” She stuttered, and Phil couldn’t understand how anyone could think she was imposing or cold when she looked so cute fumbling for a napkin. “Well, I don’t really do parties.” She finished stiffly, finally collecting herself and wiping her lips carefully. 

“Well you definitely do cupcakes.” Phil teased, noting with delight that his words caused a slight pink color to appear on her defined cheekbones and the beginnings of a smile to creep onto her face. She was easily one of the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. He took a step closer.

“Were they yours? I’m sorry, I should have asked. I thought everyone had left…”

Phil shook his head. “As long as I take one chocolate home with me, my daughter will be satisfied. They’re her favorite too.” He grinned again when she shifted uncomfortably.

“Well, I’ll leave you and your cupcakes alone then.” 

Phil took another step closer to her before she could move and marveled at how petite she was, even in heels. “There’s no need. I just decided I really want another cupcake. You wouldn’t leave a man to eat dessert all alone, would you?”

The principal’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, but there was a glimmer of amusement in her eyes that Phil immediately took advantage of. He grabbed one chocolate and one lemon cupcake from their container and placed them on napkins. He sat back down at the table and looked at her expectantly.

Principal May slid into the chair across from Phil and took the chocolate in her hand, thanking him before taking a significantly more dainty bite than she had previously. 

Any lingering awkwardness disappeared as they relaxed into conversation. She let him babble on—mostly talking about baking and Skye—while she listened and made smart remarks from time to time. Her quick wit and dry humor had caught him off guard more than once, and he found himself laughing more than he had in what felt like forever. 

He asked her about the scene with Fitzsimmons in the hallway and she tried to shrug it off.

“I don’t like bullies.” She answered simply. “Jemma came to me and told me what was happening so I reacted. Anyone could have done it.” 

“Maybe. But not everyone would have. I thought it was amazing.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop it. Phil winced internally and asked quickly. “What did you say to Fitz to calm him down?” 

Principal May’s smile faded and she looked down at her napkin. “Something I probably shouldn’t have.” 

Was she embarrassed? Phil’s eyebrows rose. “Now I have to know.” 

She shook her head and replied quietly, a sly smile threatening to break loose. “I just told him I could teach him some self defense moves to stop bullies if he wanted. And don’t you dare tell anyone either.”

Phil just laughed in amazement. She actually offered to teach a child, a student of her school, self defense in order to fight off bullies. This woman was incredible.

This woman was also currently giving him a death glare.

“Are you using your principal mask to try and scare me? It won’t work.” 

Principal May narrowed her eyes further and crossed her arms, her gaze burned into him. 

Okay, this woman was also slightly terrifying.

Phil wiped the grin off his face and mimicked zipping his lips and throwing away the key, enjoying how his antics softened her look till her lips turned up again. Seeing her smile and knowing he was the one who caused it made him feel inexplicably happy every time it happened. 

“Your secret’s safe with me.” Phil assured her. He caught sight of his wrist watch and nearly groaned aloud in disappointment. He had to go relieve Sharon of Skye. She had already stayed a while past what he’d originally told her. 

"Well, Principal May, I—"

“Melinda.” She interrupted softly, sending him a half smile. “You caught me stealing one of your cupcakes, I think we’re beyond that kind of formality. Off the clock, that is.” 

Phil beamed at her, _Melinda_. He felt like he’d won the lottery. And the twinkle in her eyes when she mentioned “off the clock” was definitely not lost on him. Was she flirting? Phil could feel his pulse quickening.

He stood and stuck his hand out to her. “Melinda, it’s been an absolute pleasure.”

It may have been his imagination, but Phil was pretty sure her smile grew when he said her name. She stood up with him and took his hand firmly. 

“The pleasure was mine.” She responded properly, her warm hand fitting oh-so-perfectly in his own.

Phil stared at her with what he was sure was the stupidest smile. “Is there a way to get to know _Melinda_ better without having to sacrifice any more of my chocolate cupcakes?” He asked.  

The full blown grin she sent his way had him immediately revising his original opinion; she was in fact _the_ most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. 

“I’ve heard she enjoys a cup of tea every day in her office after school lets out. I have a feeling she wouldn’t mind if you managed to pop in on Monday.”

They smiled at each other for another moment before Melinda tilted her head to the side and whispered. “You’re still holding my hand, Phil.”

“Oh! Yeah.” He released her and immediately began backing away, grabbing his cupcake container before he forgot it again. He was suddenly extremely nervous, not sure if it was caused by the way she said his name or by the way she was looking at him now.

“Sorry about that. I’ll just be taking these home then. Skye will be wondering where I’ve been and— _oof!_ There’s the door. In case you were wondering. Well it was wonderful speaking with you. Until Monday then.” Phil gave one sharp nod and retreated quickly before he could make an even bigger fool of himself. His last glimpse of Melinda was her with her hand up at her mouth, trying to contain her mirth as she watched him stumble away.

 _You big oaf._ He berated himself as he got into his car. But then he remembered Melinda’s large brown eyes as she offered to drink tea with him and the way the afternoon sun had shone from behind her, making her seem like she was glowing

He grinned foolishly to himself as he thought something he—in all his teaching years—had never uttered. 

 _I can’t_ wait _for Monday to get here._


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Phil?" Maria's head poked through his classroom door.

Phil looked up from the paper he was grading. Jemma Simmons had penned a very well written essay about several different World War II heroines and he was very much enjoying her passionate descriptions. "Maria. Hi!"

"Hey, May wants to see you in her office when you have a chance."

Phil nodded and Maria disappeared as quickly as she came, leaving him with an empty classroom, 8 more papers to grade, and a grin that stretched ear to ear. He wondered if she'd found the dark purple daisy he'd left on her desk.

He and Melinda had been dating quietly for almost four months now, enjoying the privacy of their secret relationship. They both knew the other teachers would never shut up if they got wind of a romance between their co-worker and their boss. And having to wait till they were alone to kiss or touch at all, while sometimes (most times) killed him, was sort of thrilling. In a torturous way.

Phil's excitement quickly turned into doubt as he thought about his small gift. They had both been very busy lately with end of the semester preparations and he wanted to give her something to let her know he was thinking about her. But what if she didn't like the flower? Was it too soon for that kind of gift? Too old school? Was it not impressive enough? He would have bought her a whole bouquet of flowers, but that would have been pretty difficult to sneak in. Plus, he thought Melinda would prefer something more subtle anyway. Now he wasn't so sure. Maybe it wasn't pretty enough? Skye helped him pick it out, saying daisies were the best flowers in the world. But what if Melinda hated daisies?

Phil sighed. There was no way he'd be able to grade these papers now. He had to see her.

_I wonder how many times I've used that excuse in the past few months_ , Phil mused to himself as he stacked the remaining essays up. Probably more than he could count. She had a way of distracting him (whether she was actually present or not) that was terrible for his career as a teacher. He used to be a fast and focused grader, and now look at him. But even with that only half-serious thought, he knew he wouldn't change a single thing. Second to Skye, Melinda was the best thing that ever happened to him.

Phil shuffled the pages so they were all even before sliding them into his briefcase, smiling as he remembered a comment one student— _Trip_ , he reminded himself—had made that morning.

_"Why do you always wear a suit and tie and carry an old briefcase to school, Mr. Coulson?" He stood in front of Phil's desk with his backpack slung on one shoulder. The rest of his peers were already out the door._

_"Well, I like my suits and I like my briefcase." Phil answered simply. "Do you think I should wear and bring something different?"_

_"Nah," Trip replied, his grin blindingly bright. "I think they're pretty tight."_

Trip was definitely one of his favorites, Phil decided.

The memory occupied Phil's thoughts until he reached the front office where Maria, who was the school's secretary, and Melinda could usually be found. Melinda's office door was closed and Maria was at her desk with several stacks of papers arranged neatly on the surface. Phil noticed the faint light coming from her lap that told him instead of working, she was on her cell phone. _Probably texting Steve,_ Phil suspected, although he didn't want to risk mentioning it.

She waved him in. "She's on the phone with the school board, but she'll be done soon." Maria explained before going back to her screen.

Phil nodded and sat in one of the chairs facing Melinda's door, trying not to look as nervous as he felt. He forced his leg to stop bouncing and checked his phone to see if Sharon had said anything about Skye. Nope. All clear.

"You okay, Phil?" Maria questioned, her eyebrow raised.

"Oh yeah, I'm good. Thanks."

Maria didn't look convinced.

The barely discernable murmurs of Melinda's voice faded out and Phil swallowed as he heard the familiar click of her heels reach the dark wooden door.

Melinda appeared, and his nerves instantly flew from his mind. She was wearing a black and white striped dress that hugged her curves perfectly, and her dark locks were loose around her shoulders—his favorite hairstyle of hers.

She looked _beautiful_.

Phil had to fight to keep his smile strictly polite and professional just from seeing her.

Melinda's face was pleasant, but unreadable as she spoke to him. "Mr. Coulson, thank you for waiting. Please come in?"

Phil stood and obeyed. As soon as he entered, he inhaled the scent of her office with pleasure. It always smelled faintly of the lavender perfume she wore. He thought it was probably his favorite scent in the world.

Phil waited until she shut the door to finally turn and grin at her. "I don't think I'll ever get used to you calling me 'Mr. Coulson.'" He reached for her, thinking she'd be as eager for an embrace as he was.

Melinda smirked and sidestepped him, schooling her features into her stern 'principal mask' as he liked to call it. "Am I to understand that you've been sneaking around my office, _Mr. Coulson?_ " She went to her desk drawer and carefully pulled the purple flower out, presenting it to him with a raised eyebrow.

"That depends," Phil leaned on the side her desk and tried to discern her facial expression. "Do you like it?" He started speaking more quickly. "I mean, I wasn't sure if you were a flower person but Skye thought it was the prettiest and she remembered you love purple and I missed you and I just thought—well," He shrugged and looked down in embarrassment before muttering. "I thought it might make you smile."

Melinda's mask melted away instantly, her eyes were tender and warm as she gave Phil one of the rare, breathtaking smiles he could never get enough of. She slid her free hand into his and laced their fingers together. "It's beautiful, Phil. And it's from you. Of course I like it." She took a step closer to kiss him and, not wanting to tear her lips away, mumbled a "thank you" against his.

Phil felt happiness shoot through his body at her words and he smiled into their kiss, releasing her fingers in favor of wrapping his arm snugly around her waist and bringing his other hand to rest on her cheek. Phil was dimly aware of her hands coming up to hold the lapels of his jacket as their kiss intensified.

Melinda pulled back and smiled again, her eyes practically sparkling. Phil had learned that even when she hid her emotions well on her face, he could still sometimes tell what she was thinking by looking into her clear brown eyes. And right now, all he could see was a reflection of his own joy that was causing her eyes to glow. 

Phil pushed back a few strands of hair from her forehead, his thoughts, his eyes, his every nerve completely fixated on the woman in his arms.

"I did want to ask you something though." Melinda finally broke the silence. "Actually I have two questions."

"Two? Should I sit down for this?" He meant it as a joke, but as Phil caught sight of her chair, he had a sudden mischievous thought.

He gathered his girlfriend in his arms and spun them both around, ignoring Melinda's exclamation and plopping himself down on her desk chair, pulling her down on top of him. Within seconds, he had her adjusted on his lap so they were both comfortable.

"There. I'm ready." He locked his arms securely around her waist and grinned without remorse.

Melinda gave a little shake of her head and tried not to smile. "We're still at work, you know. And I'm pretty sure Maria at least suspects."

Phil shrugged. "They'll have to find out eventually. And we haven't even seen each other since last week. We deserve some alone time."

She couldn't disagree with that. Melinda gave him a half smile and placed her hands on his forearms as she spoke. "So, would you be willing to help with the school's bake sale fundraiser? Your cupcakes might help their sales. I know _I'd_ pay good money for your chocolate cupcakes."

"Or you'd steal them and swallow them whole." Phil smirked. He never let her forget their first meeting.

"Hey, you're the one that left them out in the open...all alone..."

Phil chuckled. "I'd be glad to donate some cupcakes, on one condition."

Melinda narrowed her eyes at him. "What condition?"

"You help me make them. Skye's been dying for you to come over more often and," He looked at her solemnly. "As extra incentive, I'll even let you lick the spoon."

Melinda rolled her eyes at that, but Phil also thought he spotted some worry hidden in those dark brown depths. "I don't know if you really want me to be in your kitchen. And Skye's wonderful, but I'm-" She hesitated and shook her head slightly. "I'm not good with kids. That's why I'm a principal, not a teacher."

Phil scoffed. "I've seen you with kids and I know you're great. I'm being serious!" He answered her disbelieving look and took her hands. "Fitzsimmons are a great example. They adore you. You've made their transfer here so much easier. Skye is constantly talking about you, she thinks you're amazing. And as for your other excuse...trust me, I know I _definitely_ want you in my kitchen." Phil placed a lingering kiss on her knuckles after his speech and looked at her earnestly. He could tell Melinda wasn't quite convinced, but he was determined to change that. Little by little.

Melinda took a breath and squeezed his hands gently. "Alright. But if I ruin them, remember it was you who insisted. And then you have to make more for me."

"Duly noted." Phil beamed and relaxed back into the chair. "Next question?"

"I was told by a few of your students' parents that they've been watching a lot of videos in your class lately..." She watched his face carefully. "Videos that aren't necessarily strictly historical? They were a little concerned."

Phil frowned. "Oh hey now. I clarify what parts are and are not accurate. And we're covering World War II, I can't just _not_ talk about Captain America!"

"Phil..."

"Besides, it's a fun way to learn about important history. Shouldn't learning be fun?"

"Of course, I'm just saying-"

"And all my students are doing well. So I'd say it's worki-"

Melinda clamped a hand on Phil's mouth. He looked at her, wide eyed as she leaned closer.

"You talk too much."

He was silent for a moment. "There are other ways to shut me up, you know." Phil's voice was muffled, but his suggestion was clear. He looked up at her hopefully.

Melinda pressed her lips together to keep from chuckling. "I'll keep that under consideration. As I was saying, I didn't mean you had to stop, but, as principal, I'd like to review what you're showing the kids in class. Just so I can assure the parents better." Melinda took the pressure off his mouth and moved both hands to circle his neck. "Now you may speak."

Phil's eyes began to shine with delight as he took in her meaning. "Are you saying you want to watch episodes of Captain America with me?"

Melinda cocked her head to the side. "I don't remember mentioning watching them _with_ you..."

"As if you could tear me from your side!" Phil kissed her soundly on the lips, his excitement was obvious. "I love you."

They both froze. Melinda straightened her back as silence fell between them. Neither of them had said those three little words yet. It wasn't in their nature to say such a significant statement without being completely sure about how they felt. But despite the fact that they'd only known each other for a relatively short amount of time, Phil knew his words were true.

"I mean," Phil fixed his eyes on one of the stripes of her dress, refusing to look at her face as he scrambled in his mind for the words to say. "I mean I love your dedication to the job. It's very admirable. Plenty of people think so, it's not just me. And you're very gracious to indulge me with my childhood obsess—"

Soft lips cut off his panicked speech before he could get any further. Melinda had taken his suggestion and decided that she thought it was a much better way to shut him up too.

After a moment, Melinda pressed her cheek to his and murmured affectionately in his ear. "You really do talk too much, Phil." Then she added, even softer. "I love you too."

Phil gripped her arms in disbelief until she turned her face back to him. This time, there was no way he could fight the lovesick grin off his face, not when she was looking at him the same way.

"Really?" Phil breathed.

"Well maybe a little bit."

Phil laughed and kissed her again and again, on her lips, cheeks, neck, and back to her lips before looking again into her eyes. He was sure his smile couldn't get any bigger. "I can't wait to tell Skye about you watching Captain America. She'll be so excited."

Melinda let out a small laugh and was about to respond when her office door suddenly opened and Maria slipped in, staying half hidden behind the door as if shielding herself.

"Maria!" Melinda was off of Phil's lap in a flash, staring at her friend accusingly. "You know you're supposed to at least knock before barging into my office."

Maria just smirked back, a look of satisfaction on her face. "I knew it. Tony and Hunter owe me $20 bucks each." Her eyes sparkled and she ducked back out, leaving both Phil and Melinda staring at the door in dismay.

"Well," Phil said, standing and snaking an arm around Melinda before kissing his way slowly down her neck and grinning against her soft skin. "Looks like we don't need to worry about keeping it a secret anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it through the cheesiness and tooth rotting fluff, I applaud you. Haha, no really. Thank you. If you wouldn't mind leaving a comment, I would love to hear any thoughts you have! Critisizm or compliment, I just love feedback. =)


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"Skye? Everything okay?" Phil stepped into the main office at Providence Middle School and, after giving a small wave to Maria, shut the door behind him.

He saw his daughter sitting with her arms crossed, her Avengers backpack on the floor next to her and a dark scowl on her face.

It was Skye's first week of middle school and he'd already been called to the principal's office for her. This didn't bode well.

 _At least it happened at the end of the day_ , he mused to himself. He was finished with all his classes and had been cleaning up when he got the call. Still, Phil had hoped for school to be in session at least a few more weeks before this happened. He preferred being summoned to the principal's office for more pleasant reasons.

Phil sat next to Skye, touched her knee, and waited till she looked up at him before speaking gently. "What happened, angel eyes?" He used the familiar nickname he'd called her ever since she was a baby, hoping it would soften her up enough to talk. 

"I punched him."

Phil's eyebrows rose. "Come again?"

Skye looked away, fingering the ends of her long brown hair like she did when she was nervous or upset. "Grant's been poking and just all around bothering me all week—"

"He's been picking on you?" Phil felt his temper rise as he thought about that boy touching his daughter. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was just gonna ignore him, but then he started being mean to my friends, so I—well." She made a fist with one hand and slammed it into her other palm, mimicking the punch instead of repeating the words. Phil's eyebrows rose further. "Of course Mr. Koenig only saw the part where I hit him and made me come here. Trip and Fitzsimmons wanted to come too but Mr. Koenig wouldn't let them. Melinda won't be mad at me, will she, Dad?" Skye looked back at him anxiously. "I didn't mean to punch his nose and make him bleed, honest. I just turned around and his face was the closest thing to me."

Phil rubbed his hand over his face, feeling a mixture of shock, anger, and an interesting mixture of pride and amusement, although he tried to make sure the latter didn't show on his face. Being proud that his tiny daughter had decked a boy as big as Grant Ward would probably take away some of his "good parent" brownie points, even if Grant was known as the school bully.

"Skye," Phil started, figuring it was best to start with discipline first. "You know better. You're not supposed to hit anyone. Ever. Unless you're in serious danger. You can't hit someone because they're petty and mean just because you know how."

Skye opened her mouth to protest and Phil raised his index finger, silencing her. "That was one of the very first rules we made when Melinda started teaching you. If you can't follow it, she's going to have to stop her lessons."

Skye shook her head furiously. "No, no, Dad. I understand, I promise. I even apologized right after. Even though he deserved it." She muttered that last part under her breath. Phil suppressed a grin. "I won't do it again."

Phil nodded and finally loosed a small smile at his daughter. "I believe you." He hugged her to his chest. "And I love you, angel eyes. We'll talk more about this at home." He kissed the top of Skye's head. "So what are we waiting on? Where is Principal May?"

Skye pulled out of his embrace and scrunched her nose at hearing him call Melinda by her official title, but answered him anyway. "She's in her office talking to Grant and his dad."

Phil turned his head toward Melinda's wooden door. Now that his focus was off Skye, he could hear the angry tones of John's voice. Phil drew his eyebrows together. He knew Melinda was more than capable of handling herself, but he couldn't stand that man. Phil had only met John a few times; enough to know he was the epitome of a sleazebag. He'd asked Melinda out a few times and was always politely, but firmly, denied. Ever since, he'd been trying his best to get Melinda in trouble one way or the other.

" _She could have broken my son's nose, what do you mean you're not suspending her?_ " John's voice boomed through the closed door, causing Phil to grit his teeth.

"Don't worry, Dad." Skye patted his clenched fists reassuringly. "Melinda could take him out in a second if she wanted to. She can break cement blocks with her hand, you know."

Phil looked over at his daughter and couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping. Skye had fallen in love with Melinda as much as he had in the past year.

He'd been nervous to introduce them at first, knowing that Skye was the most important person in his life and if she didn't like Melinda...well. His worries were pointless now. They both adored each other. Skye would follow Melinda around like a shadow, scurrying away only when Phil threatened to kiss his girlfriend in front of her. And after Melinda offered to show Skye some of her "ninja know-how" (as Skye called it), they'd officially become inseparable. Melinda had become as much of a hero in Skye's eyes as all of the superheroes she and Phil loved watching and reading about together.

Observing Melinda with Skye, showing her the moves patiently, encouraging her, listening to her ramblings, giving into her hugs and even initiating some of her own as time went on, had only made Phil fall for her faster. He wasn't sure exactly when it happened, but Melinda was now such an irreplaceable part of his life that he couldn't imagine any kind of future without her by his side.

Phil knew Skye felt the same way. In fact, just last week he accidentally stumbled upon a beautiful drawing Skye had been working on of himself, Melinda, and Skye standing side by side dressed in superhero costumes, all holding hands and smiling. Phil couldn't help but notice that Skye had drawn her own little supersuit to match Melinda's. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but there may have been a few tears in his eyes as he carefully put the drawing back where he found it. Skye had never bonded like this with any of his previous girlfriends (not that there were many, but still); it completely melted his heart.

Phil thought of the little black box hidden in his sock drawer and found himself smiling when the door to Melinda's office suddenly flew open, jolting him back into the present. John stormed through the office, Grant trotting behind him with an ice pack pressed to his nose.

John stopped abruptly in front of Phil, looking between him and Skye. "Ahhh, so it's Phil's girl that threw a tantrum. Now I understand." John smirked over at the doorway where Melinda now stood, her gaze cold as ice. "You've had a soft spot for Phil ever since he got here. Well, rest assured, I will be speaking to the school board about your little _affair_ and the bias it's caused."

"Feel free, Mr. Garrett. I know the school board would just _hate_ to miss out on hearing your monthly complaint." Melinda's voice was clipped and chilly, but she kept her face calm and unreadable.

John scowled at her one last time before striding out of the office. Phil wasn't sure at what point he'd gotten up, but he was now standing, glaring at the door with anger burning in his gut.

Maria snorted behind him. "What an idiot."

He heard Melinda breathe deeply. "Mr. Coulson, Skye, please come in." She turned and walked back toward her desk.

Skye grabbed her backpack and made her way to the office with her head down. Phil followed her and shut the door behind him. He turned with an apology already on his lips, but Skye beat him to it, stopping Melinda before she even reached her chair.

"I'm really sorry, Melinda." Skye tugged on the ends of her hair and spoke with her words tumbling on top of one another. ( _Huh. Wonder where she gets that from_ , Phil thought wrily) "I didn't mean to hurt him that bad I just wanted him to go away and stop hurting my friends. I know I was wrong and now I got you in trouble and I'm so sorry. I won't ever do it again, I promise."

Melinda just smiled wearily and shook her head. "I know you're sorry, Skye. You're a good girl. But I still have to take disciplinary action. I am the principal after all." She said heavily, pressing her palms onto her desk.

Skye nodded. "I know. And I don't care what the punishment is, I'll do whatever you say, I just—" She bit her lip and whispered, eyes shining with unshed tears. "I don't want _you_ to be mad at me."

"Oh, Skye." Melinda reached for her and Skye walked into her arms, squeezing her waist tightly. "I'm not angry. I wish you hadn't used what I taught you in this situation, but I'm not mad." Melinda ran a hand through Skye's hair comfortingly.

Phil watched his two girls embrace and felt his chest swell with love for them both. How did he get so lucky?

"Now then," Melinda pulled away from their hug and looked at Skye in the face. Skye's worry disappeared, replaced with a tiny relieved smile. "Why don't you go fill Maria in on the latest episode of Captain America while I talk to your dad a moment?"

Skye nodded and her smile grew. She almost made it out the door before she turned around and added cheekily, "You be good, you two!" She shut the door quickly.

Phil's mouth dropped open and Melinda just shook her head, laughing. "She must spend too much time around Maria."

Phil agreed. But he wasn't about to listen to his twelve year old daughter's advice. He took two giant steps and caught his girlfriend in his arms, crushing his lips to hers.

Melinda gasped at his abruptness before letting out a soft moan, giving him a perfect opportunity to deepen their kiss. She gripped his arms tightly, trying to keep herself upright as Phil leaned into her with a heated passion. He ran his hands up and down her back.

"What was that for?" She asked when Phil finally pulled away for air. Melinda's chest was pressed against his and he could feel her quick breaths. Her eyes looked even darker than usual.

"I just love you." Phil answered, kissing her on the cheek before nuzzling her neck and breathing in her scent.

Melinda turned her face toward him and kissed the side of his head affectionately before responding. "I'm the reason your daughter punched a boy in the nose and it makes you think about how much you love me?" She said dryly, but she couldn't keep a smile off her face for long. The bright, happy smile that warmed Phil down to his very toes.

He brought his head back up and pretended to think. "Well I was going to blame it on John Garrett's terrible parenting skills, but I guess I could blame it on you instead."

Melinda scoffed and Phil grinned at her. "Plus," His voice became huskier as he kissed her again. "You look even hotter when you're angry."

Melinda laughed and rolled her eyes, returning his kiss briefly before releasing her grip on his biceps. She made a move to allow more space between them, but Phil resisted, holding her close with his hands settling comfortably on the small of her back instead. "Skye was really worried you'd be upset with her."

Melinda shook her head, affection clear on her face as she thought about the little girl. "She made a bad decision. She knew it was wrong and apologized for it. What more can you ask for?" She gave up trying to escape him and slid her hands up to his shoulders. She kissed him softly before resting her head on his chest, sighing and murmuring quietly. "Besides, he deserved it."

Phil smiled broadly as he recalled how Skye said nearly the exact same thing only minutes ago.

"Melinda?" Phil said after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Mmm?" He had started running his fingers lightly through her hair, causing the stress of her day to fade with every stroke. He always had that effect on her.

"Could you really lose your job over this?"

Melinda shrugged slightly. "Oh, I doubt it. Although Garrett will do his best, Fury and Peggy have known me for a long time. And we've kept our relationship professional, outside of closed doors anyway." Melinda added, smirking slightly. "But I..." She trailed off.

Phil tried to see her expression. "You what?"

She slowly took her head off his chest and looked up into his eyes. "I was thinking, what if I retired from being principal and decided to do something else?"

Phil was taken aback. He knew she enjoyed the position, even though it came with constant headaches and people like Garrett. She loved getting to be a part of helping kids have a better future. "What else were you thinking?"

Melinda started playing with his tie to distract herself from his probing eyes. "Well, giving Skye martial art lessons has shown me how much I enjoy it. I was thinking maybe...maybe I could teach other kids too. Help them learn how to protect themselves, should they ever need to." She glanced back up at him, encouraged by the slow smile spreading across his face. "It'd give me more free time to be with you and Skye. Plus we wouldn't have to keep worrying about all this professional crap, and I could do this whenever I wanted to." Melinda circled her arms around Phil's neck and brought his head down for a searing kiss.

There it was again. The happy little tingle that made Phil smile like a fool and made him feel as weightless as a cloud. _He loved her_.

Phil tangled his fingers in her hair and pushed her back into her desk, knocking over a pencil holder and reminding them both where they were.

Melinda broke away breathlessly. "I'm assuming that means you're okay with the idea?"

Phil took a moment to collect himself before grinning. "When can we start looking for job openings?"

Melinda patted him on the chest. "Already ahead of you. There's a studio that's actually close to your house currently looking for new instructors. I mean, I obviously can't resign right away, but I think it's a good possibility."

Phil almost couldn't believe it. She was considering him and Skye in a life changing decision. It was a significant step for anyone to take, but for someone as independent and self sufficient as Melinda, it was huge. It just confirmed for Phil what he'd been thinking for a while now. He envisioned the black box waiting for him at home again.

Phil brought a hand up to stroke her soft cheek, feeling another wave of happiness when she leaned into his touch. "I love you." He knew the words weren't enough to describe how he felt for her, but he was feeling too overwhelmed at the moment to make a long speech about how much she meant to him.

"I know. I love you too." She touched her lips to his again, wondering when she became such a sap, but pulled away quickly at the sudden knock on her door.

It swung open cautiously and Skye's voice came through. "Is it safe to come in?"

Melinda rolled her eyes and suppressed a laugh. Ever since Skye caught them kissing (it was barely a peck, in Melinda's opinion) in Phil's kitchen one time, she always acted like they grossed her out. Melinda was embarrassed at first, but then she noticed Skye's smile before she had completely turned—well, more like ran—away. Melinda had also caught her looking happily at their linked hands on multiple occasions, so she didn't mind her teasing too much.

"Yes, it's safe, Skye." She stepped away from Phil for good measure. He sent her an exaggerated pout.

"Cool." Skye skipped in and eyed them. "Your hair's messed up, Melinda." Her face lit up. "Want me to braid it for you? I french braided Jemma's hair today, just like you showed me, and she wants to know how to do it too, but I'm really bad at teaching. Can you show her how to do it?"

Phil let out a low chuckle as he watched Melinda smooth her hair down. She shot him a hard look before turning back to Skye. "No, thanks, Skye. But I'd be happy to show Jemma how to french braid sometime."

Skye grinned happily at Melinda. "Awesome. Are you coming over for dinner tonight?"

Melinda looked uncertainly at Phil. "I'm not sure..."

"Please? We need to talk! Maria says you know better ways to deal with bullies."

Melinda's face went absolutely blank. "Did she now?"

Skye nodded. "She told me to ask you about exploding glitter?"

Phil's eyebrows shot up and he gaped at Melinda. She took a deep breath and flashed a fake smile at him.

"I'll be right back." Melinda said sweetly, striding purposefully out her door and leaving Phil and Skye staring at each other.

"Don't think I've forgotten about this punching incident," Phil warned. "But right now," He deepened his voice and spoke seriously. "It seems as though we have a suspect that needs interrogating. She won't be an easy one to crack. Are you up for the challenge, agent?"

Skye giggled at him. Phil was glad she wasn't yet old enough to reject his offer to engage in their childhood game of Superheroes and Agents. He dreaded the inevitable day when she would. But for now, she stood up straight and switched over to agent mode, clasping her hands behind her back at attention as she cocked her head, listening to the laughter and shouting coming from outside the office door.

"Even the famous Agent May won't be able to hold out against Agent Daisy and Captain America put together. Let's do this."

Father and daughter fist bumped once before running out after their suspect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't really know how this happened. But you can't argue with the muse, huh? Haha! Can I even still call this a Principal AU? Lol! Oh well! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you always for your encouraging comments. They truly make my day and make writing 1000000x more fun!


	4. The Proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which both Phil and Skye have proposals for Melinda.
> 
> I think I should just rename this the Sappy Philinda Fluff Fest Fic. Hope you guys make it out okay!  
> Thank you so much to my fantastic Mandarin translator, Corinna, and you and Janeene for cheering me on! You guys are amazing.

* * *

_"Uh, my ancestors sent a little_ lizard _to help me?”_

Melinda’s lips turned up involuntarily as she felt Skye snuggle up to her side. She hesitated only briefly before adjusting the blanket that had been resting on her lap to cover the two of them in a warm, cozy cocoon. Melinda never considered herself to be a particularly cuddly person, but between Phil and Skye, she could no longer deny—to herself anyway—how much she enjoyed it.

_“Alright, that’s it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Write this down. Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow! Dis—”_

Skye’s body quaked with laughter at the red dragon’s tirade on their TV (despite having watched this movie a million times), and Melinda couldn’t resist laughing with her. Resting one arm around the young girl, Melinda couldn’t remember a time when she’d been happier than she was right now.

It had been a wonderfully lazy day for the three of them. School was out for spring break, and they wanted to take advantage of their days off. Skye and Melinda completed their morning Tai-Chi together while Phil had splurged and made them chocolate chip pancakes and bacon—which Skye ate with great enthusiasm.

Melinda couldn’t help but grin again as she remembered Phil’s equally enthusiastic kiss after they’d finished eating and Skye had gone to her room to change. He’d insisted he was just helping her get some chocolate off her lip, but Melinda knew very well there hadn’t been any there.

Not that she was going to complain.

They spent the rest of the day together, running errands, going to the park where they met up with Fitz, Jemma, and Trip (and Melinda got a laugh out of Phil attempting to relive his Little League glory days with the kids), and finally they ended up on Phil’s couch watching _Mulan_.

Melinda looked down at the girl that had, in such a short time, become so precious to her. How anyone could have given her up for adoption was beyond her. She brushed back a few stray hairs from Skye’s forehead and grumbled a little bit to herself. _Mom was right…again._

Melinda’s parents had come over for a visit a few weeks ago and had met both Skye and Phil. They’d taken to the father and daughter almost immediately (although Lian used her intimidation tactics on Phil, making him positive she hated him).

After watching Melinda and Skye interact only a few times, Lian sent her daughter a knowing look and spoke to her in Mandarin. “She feels like a daughter to you.” It wasn’t a question, but there was a softness in Lian’s tone that she didn’t always reveal. As if the thought made her happy.

Melinda had denied it then, but looking at Skye now…Melinda sighed quietly and decided to just give in. Skye _did_ feel like the daughter she had secretly always wanted but never thought she’d have. She would just have to admit to her mother she was right. Again.

Sharon was going to come later to watch Skye while Phil and Melinda went to dinner, but right now, it was just Melinda and Skye together, snuggled up on the couch, and Melinda relished the feeling of _home_.

This was where she belonged.

She couldn’t pinpoint the moment it happened, but Phil and Skye had both become family to her. If she was being honest, it unnerved her how quickly she came to love them. Typically, Melinda was more cautious about forming such strong attachments with new people, but something about this father/daughter duo got right under her defenses and straight to her heart.

Melinda knew herself well enough to know that once someone got past those walls, they were there to stay. Phil and Skye would remain in her heart forever.

Melinda mentally shook herself from her dramatic thoughts. _I’m starting to sound like Pepper,_ she thought to herself with a half smile, recalling Pepper’s excitement when she found out she and Phil were dating.

 _“I knew it!” She declared. “It was meant to be. You two are_ perfect _for each other!”_

Speaking of perfect, Melinda craned her head around, trying not to disturb Skye as she tried to see into Phil’s kitchen. Phil had said he was going to make some “movie snacks,” whatever that was, and they were currently halfway through the movie and he was still nowhere to be seen.

“I’m going to go find out where your dad ran off to, okay?” Melinda eased out reluctantly from Skye’s embrace.

“Okay. I’ll just fill you in on what you missed! I can pretty much quote the whole thing.” Skye stated proudly before grinning and turning her attention back to her favorite movie.

Melinda’s lips quirked up and she shook her head affectionately before she made her way to the kitchen, planning on pulling the “we have to spend quality time together” card, as she knew he was a sucker for that argument. She’d used that on him a few times when he thought he needed to grade tests or papers on a Friday night. Which probably made her an awful principal, but in the moment, she didn’t care.

And it wasn’t like Phil took a lot of persuading anyway.

Melinda stepped quietly through the kitchen, noting the timer on the oven and the smell of baking cupcakes in the air. But no trace of a blue eyed man with a teasing grin, ready to surprise her with a kiss. She frowned at his unusual behavior and went to check his bedroom.

Melinda reached the door, noticing his light was on and the door was cracked. Just as she was about to push it open, she heard his voice. Now he was talking to himself? She stepped closer and tried to discern his low murmurings. Melinda’s eyes widened in surprised as she realized what he was saying.

“Wǒ…ài nǐ? No, no, it was wǒ _ài_ nǐ. Melinda, wǒ ài nǐ.”

Melinda grinned widely at his attempt to say “I love you” in Mandarin. His accent was terribly American sounding. But Melinda couldn’t deny the words melted her heart, even if they may have grated on her ears a tiny bit.

Melinda was about to push open the door and reveal herself when she noticed he was attempting a new phrase.

“Nǐ yu-yuànyì jià gě-” Phil broke off the struggled sentence and cursed. He sighed and tried again. “Nǐ yuànyì _jià_ …gěi wǒ—wǒ ma.”

Melinda’s heart stopped.

_Will you marry me._

He was going to propose to her. In _Mandarin_.

Melinda felt her heart thump once before jumping back into action—twice as fast as it had been beating before. She leaned on the door frame, trying to keep her breathing quiet and still hear Phil over rush of blood in her ears.

“Melinda, wǒ ài nǐ. And nǐ yuànyì jià…jià—ugh. Why couldn’t she just be Spanish. I can do Spanish.” He muttered, exasperated, and most likely running his hand through his hair the way he did when he was frustrated.  

Melinda pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh, even as her eyes misted over from emotion. She couldn’t wait any longer. Sliding her hand through the small space between the door and the frame, Melinda eased it open, needing to see his face.

Phil was directly across from the door, standing in front of his small mirror, which, Melinda assumed, he’d previously been practicing to. He was already in the black slacks and white dress shirt he’d been planning on wearing for their dinner tonight—although his shirt was more mussed than usual, and it wasn’t buttoned up all the way—and he was staring at a wrinkled piece of paper in his hands. The “old man” glasses he hated wearing were sitting on the bridge of his nose as he consulted his notes.

Melinda leaned casually against the door, calming her racing heart and smiling knowingly as he raked a hand through his hair in agitation.

“Wǒ ài—” Phil raised his eyes back to the mirror and jumped when he saw Melinda in the reflection. He cursed again and turned around with his hand over his heart.

“Are you trying to kill me?” He exclaimed. Melinda just grinned wider.

Phil’s eyes became panicked and he looked away nervously, his hand coming up to scratch his neck. “I thought you were—I mean I can hear the movie—I mean, um…how long?”

Melinda raised an eyebrow in answer.

“Did—did you hear everything?” Phil asked weakly.

“I’m not sure _what_ it was I heard exactly, but it sounded pretty painful.”

Phil’s eyes snapped back to Melinda’s, who couldn’t keep the smirk off her face. He groaned loudly, bringing his hand to his face and rubbing it roughly.

“I’m an idiot.” Phil moved and sat on his bed heavily, jostling his glasses as he rubbed his face again. “I’m sorry. I should have known I would screw it up, and it was probably stupid anyway. I’ll just—”

Melinda sauntered over to him as he kept apologizing, her eyes were still lit with warmth even though her face became more serious.

“No.” Melinda’s soft, firm voice interrupted his tirade. She pushed her way to stand between his legs and cradled his face tenderly.

Phil’s hands automatically settled on her hips, even as he looked up at her miserably.

“I thought,” Melinda slowly took off his glasses and set them aside, then smoothed her fingers over his worry lines. Her gentle caresses caused Phil’s eyes to flutter shut for a moment. “I thought it was the sweetest thing anyone’s ever wanted to do for me.” Phil’s eyes snapped back open and Melinda stared into them, sincerity radiating from her face, before her gaze dropped to his mouth.

Melinda never felt comfortable making big speeches or declarations, she and Phil were opposites in that regard, but she certainly felt comfortable communicating her feelings in other ways.

Melinda brushed her lips against his once, kissing him slowly, gently, then again, focusing on expressing all her happiness, her passion, the _love_ she had for him. She wound an arm around his neck and smiled when she felt him respond, moaning softly as he bunched up the fabric of her—well, technically, _his_ —T-shirt and pulled her closer.

Melinda felt the now-familiar thrill rush through her body at his touch, and through the haze of desire, she decided that _yes_. There was nothing she wanted more than to be able to kiss Phil like this everyday for the rest of her life. To be able to come home to him and Skye. To _officially_ call them her family.

Melinda kissed along his jawline before leaning back slightly, pulling in deep breaths to once again try and calm her erratic heartbeat. Phil’s pupils were blown, obscuring the gold-flecked blue of his irises as he tried to catch his breath.

“Yes.”

“Yes…” Phil blinked, his mind still dazed from the fervor of their heated kisses. Melinda watched him as the realization dawned. “Yes?” He stood up suddenly, and may have knocked her over had he not had such a firm grip on her waist. “You'll—” He grabbed her hands and kissed each one before holding them to his chest. “Really?”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “Yes, really.” She replied, trying not to give into the unusual feeling of giddiness she was experiencing. But the stupid smile refused to be wiped from her face.

“Even after I screwed the whole thing up? It was going to be perfect, I had everything planned out. I even bought a new tie! And then—”

Melinda shook her head vehemently. “Phil, it’s not a proposal I want, it’s _you_.” She pushed against his chest to emphasize her point. “It’s _Skye_.” Melinda took a breath before finishing quietly. “There’s nothing I want more than to be with you. Both of you. Of course I’ll marry you.” She trailed her eyes down his chest, letting her gaze linger on the open, therefore  _accessible,_ collar at his neck before meeting his eyes again with a smirk. “Besides, you look better without the tie.”

Phil’s grin widened until it nearly split his face in two. He let out a laugh of relief before he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her again. Just as Melinda was allowing herself to get lost in the delicious softness of his lips, he pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against hers. “But wait, I have to actually say it.”

Melinda rolled her eyes again. “I already heard you say it, multiple times. It counts.” She touched her lips to his again, silencing his protests.

Melinda could feel him almost give in to her before he spoke again, in between kisses.

“No, no, I have to do it right. You deserve it.” He pulled away reluctantly. “Plus, do you know how long I’ve been working on this?”

Melinda sighed, but she couldn’t say no when his eyes pleaded with her like that. She released him.

“You’re lucky I’m nice.” She glared, but it was only halfhearted. Melinda could already feel the anticipation building in her chest at the thought of Phil saying the words to her face instead of hearing them through a door.

Phil smirked, seeing the affection in her eyes despite her annoyance. _“So_ nice. Now, don’t move.” He moved away to grab his suit jacket. It didn’t take him long to pull out a black velvet box from one of the pockets. “I was going to do it tonight after dinner, but…” He shrugged, and Melinda shook her head fondly at his nervousness. He already knew her answer, he had no reason to be anxious.

Phil knelt, took her left hand in his, cleared his throat, and spoke slowly. “Melinda, wǒ ài nǐ.” He smiled and looked at her with his soft blue gaze. “Nǐ yuànyì jià gěi wǒ ma?”

Against her will, Melinda felt her throat close with emotion. His words were much clearer than in his previous practice, and his face displayed such devotion and intensity that Melinda found it difficult to speak.

“Shì.” _Yes_. She swallowed and sent him a dazzling smile. “Wǒ ài nǐ, Phil.”

Melinda saw tears shining in his eyes as he looked up at her, but at the same time, she didn’t think he’d ever looked so elated. Not even when she had told him she loved him the first time.

Melinda tilted her head and repeated the same words she said to him forever ago after he caught her stealing one of his cupcakes. “You’re still holding my hand, Phil.”

“Right.” He fumbled for the box before he revealed the diamond ring, taking it out of the box and slipping it on her finger.

Melinda didn’t even have a chance to admire it before Phil stood and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck and holding her tightly.

“I love you.” He breathed.

“I know.” Melinda whispered back, closing her eyes and taking it all in, feeling overwhelmed with everything that had happened in the last ten or so minutes. Her eyes flew open as she remembered.

“Skye. Does Skye know?” She asked, concern in her voice.

Phil chuckled nervously, his breath tickled her neck. “How do you think I figured out how to pronounce everything?”

Melinda laughed. “You used your daughter?”

She had been teaching Skye some Mandarin here and there, and the girl was a natural. Though she had been dropped off at an orphanage and adopted by Phil so young that she never even knew her birth parents, they knew Skye was of Asian descent. Melinda suspected her heritage, along with her own incredible intelligence, was what helped her pick the language up so quickly. Skye picked it up so well, in fact, that she and Melinda had started having short, easy conversations in the other language, which Melinda’s parents had been delighted to find out about.

However, as she thought about it, Melinda began to feel suspicious. “But I’ve never taught her those words.”

Phil tensed up, then began planting kisses on Melinda’s neck in hopes of distracting her.

“Phil.” Melinda warned.

He sighed and pulled away from her shoulder to look into her face. “I may have also had Skye ask your mom how to say it.”

Melinda’s mouth dropped open. “Phil!”

Phil looked so guilty, it would have been comical if she hadn’t been so aghast. “Your mom clearly has a soft spot for Skye so I knew she’d tell her, and I didn’t want to use Google and risk it being incorrect so…”

Phil was scared of her mom. Now this really _was_ comical.

“You think my mom is scary.”

“I didn’t say that. She’s slightly intimidating, that’s true, but—” Melinda shot him a look. “…Okay, I’m scared of her.”

Melinda laughed, and despite the fact that she was laughing _at_ him, Phil felt a warm glow fill his whole body at the sound. He put on a sulking face to hide it.

“It’s not funny.” Phil pouted dramatically. “Skye laughed at me for hours when I was trying to learn it.”

“It’s only because of me that those sounds you were making even sounded a _little bit_ like Mandarin, Dad.”

Skye was leaning against the door, grinning, scarily similar to the way Melinda had been just a few moments ago. The two had so many of the same mannerisms, especially since Phil and Melinda started dating, that Phil felt even more positive Melinda was meant to be part of their family.

Melinda laughed again, unable—and now, _unwilling_ —to hold herself back, even a little bit, from being happy with the people she loved anymore. She and Phil put a little more space between them and Phil sent his daughter a mock glare.

“Rude.”

“Wimp.” Skye smirked, then looked at Melinda, and her eyes turned soft and thoughtful. All of a sudden looking older than her twelve and a half years. “So I guess this means you said yes?”

“Yes. But only if it’s okay with you.” Melinda focused on the girl. “And I mean that.”

Skye walked up to Melinda, who eased herself out of Phil’s arms to face the young girl properly. But Skye only glanced at her once before turning her gaze to the floor.

“Dad’s not the only one that prepared a speech for you. I have a proposal too. Which I know sounds stupid, but I wanted you to know how I feel about it too, I guess.” Skye shrugged self-consciously and twisted the ends of her hair with one finger, more solemn than the carefree, spirited girl she usually was. Melinda felt a twinge of anxiety as to what her reaction would be, but she nodded for her to continue.

Skye took a deep breath and crossed her arms. “I’ve always had thoughts and ideas of what I wanted my mother to be like.” Skye’s big brown eyes finally looked up at her, and Melinda felt a stab of pain at the sight of unshed tears in her eyes, making them seem brighter. “I wanted to tell you you’re not everything I thought about.”

Melinda felt like a bucket of freezing cold water had been dumped on her. Her heart tumbled in despair.

But Skye kept going.

“But that’s because you’re _more_ than what I wanted my mom to be. You’re even better than my imagination, which is saying a lot. You’re—you’re really smart and you can put up with Dad’s obsession with Captain America, and you’ve always treated me like I was important to you, and you—you even have bonus ninja skills.” Skye gave her a watery grin, then she cleared her throat and her hands dropped to her sides. “I had more I wanted to say, but I guess the main thing is, Melinda, there’s no one I’d rather have as a mom than you. Could you—um, would you mind being my mom?”

Tears filled Melinda’s eyes. She couldn’t remember the last time she cried, but, though she tried, she couldn’t stop a few of the happy tears from escaping.

“Of course. Of _course_ , yes.” Melinda choked out. “Wǒ ài nǐ, Skye.” She opened her arms and Skye practically ran into them, repeating the phrase back to her and colliding their bodies in a tight hug that knocked Melinda back into Phil, who was trying not to cry all over his two best girls.

Phil’s arms encircled Melinda and Skye, squishing them all together as he rained kisses on their heads.

Melinda shut her eyes once more as she hugged Skye to her chest, holding Phil’s hand as his lips met hers sweetly. Now she was _definitely_ sure she’d never been happier. She was kissing the man she loved with every fiber of her being, and embracing the girl she loved more than she could ever express. Nothing could ruin this moment.  

“Uh, Dad? Did you burn the cupcakes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments truly make me so happy. Maybe leave a quick one if you have a chance? =)  
> I congratulate you on making it through another fluff fest chapter. *fist bump*


End file.
